A new journey
by Okiri Maelstrom
Summary: A family seeks merchantile power, and they now head to Borgo Ridge in Renais to set up shop. Yet among the ruins they find an unexpected guest who leads them into danger. Set in Magvel, using FE 8 classes, accepting characters always by PM
1. Chapter 1

A New Clan

Skyler walked around the ruins of Borgo Ridge. He walked with his sword out on his back. At a glance he was just an ordinary traveler. Yet, if you looked closer, you would see blue eyes full of joy. His brown hair fell on his face nicely and his smile was contagious. His fighting style was classed as a mercenary because he preferred using acrobatics and agility along with a large blade to fell enemies.

Skyler had set out with his friends only a couple days ago. After they had decided to leave their village to create a guild and begin trading as merchants. Travelling with Skyler were his best friends Mark, Lloyd, and Stefan.

Mark was very tall, and he was clad completely in armour. He carried a lance in his right hand. Mark wasn't very fast and usually brought up the rear of the party. Skyler knew for a fact though, he didn't want to have to try and pierce Mark's armour, unless they were having a duel, because Mark would simply drag his enemies as he ran through them chuckling. Mark's eyes were also blue, but it was hard to know this because his eyes were usually squinty.

Stefan held a very large axe in his hand. He wielded it skilfully, though Stefan wasn't very fast he was a fighter whose powerful strikes would rattle bones and crush shields. Stefan had short brown hair, with a bit of a spike at the front.

Lloyd wore dark robes that marked him as a practitioner of dark magic. His head was in a book at the moment as Mark, Skyler and, Stefan searched the ruins for signs of life. Lloyd was searching for traces of magic in case they should be attacked by a mage.

Skyler walked cautiously, towards the end of the cells. He paused upon hearing something in the distance. "…food for… I'll get … out soon…" Skyler heaved his sword off his shoulder called Stefan over and had Mark ready to charge through in case if there was more enemies than Stefan and Skyler could handle. Lloyd now held a dark tome in his hands and waited to see what would happen, ready to aid his friends should they need the ranged support.

Skyler spoke up first, "Who goes there? I advise you caution adversary, my friends and I do not take well to surprises. Give yourselves up now and we may let you live." A blonde archer came rushing towards them she cried out, "Quickly you must come help this poor thief trapped in a cell escape! I have brought her food and water for the past week, please help her."

Skyler looked at the archer suspiciously, "What is your name Archer? And are you in any army at the moment?"

The Archer shook her head, "I am Isabell, and I serve no one. I am helping the thief because she knows where a secret treasure is…"

Lloyd's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Perhaps we could help you."

Skyler quickly said, "We will help only if you join our troupe, as an upcoming merchant company we will need as many allies as we can get."

Isabell nodded, "I agree to your terms now please help me spring this thief." Lloyd walked forward and Skyler Stefan and Mark took a step back, Mark carried Isabell to make sure she wouldn't get in Lloyd's way. Lloyd muttered something unknown to the other members of the party and the prison door burned to a crisp then disappeared.

The thief walked out and looked around. Spotting Isabell it ran towards her and gave her a hug, "Izzy!" Recovering she turned to the men, "I am Tissa Takashi, thief extraordinaire!"

Lloyd scratched his chin for a second then responded, "If so then how did you get out in a cage?"

Tissa stood there a second her jaw working trying to produce an answer for a minute until she found her voice, "I got careless and let my mission slip. The bandits locked me up for it."

Mark held up a sack that had a bit of blood dripping form it, "No need to worry bout them, I'm sure they won't bother us anymore." He chuckled to himself.

Skyler spoke up, "Now about this treasure…"

Tissa looked at Skyler, "Right it's this way, follow me! I just realized we haven't been introduced."

Skyler began introductions as they walked down the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they journeyed deeper through the ruins of Borgo Ridge, the group encountered a remaining cell of Bazba's Bandits. Skyler hacked through a section of them easily enough. As soon as this was done, Mark blocked the entrance way taking all the hits the bandit's could get in. Lloyd stood behind him and fired off round after round of dark magic wisps.

Suddenly a bandit broke through a wall. Stefan moved quickly to block the incoming attackers. Isabell took up a spot behind Stefan and picked off any bandits she could to help Stefan not take as much damage. While the others did all this, Tissa showed Skyler a secret passageway, as he entered he saw a vase filled with gold coins on the other side of the room. Skyler began to walk forward, when he heard Tissa drop to the floor. He turned back and saw a bandit standing over her body with a bloody axe.

Skyler drew his blade, "You know what? You picked the wrong person to attack buddy."

The bandit chuckled, "I'm Bargo the heir to Bazba's bandits. And right now You're invading my turf! Prepare to die!"

Skyler clashed his sword against Bargo's axe. Bargo swung his axe immediately after cutting Skyler's offhand. Bargo smirked with confidence. Skyler threw his blade up high; he ducked under a wild swing from Bargo, leapt up grabbed his sword and brought it down, cracking Bargo's skull. Bargo fell to the ground in a bloody heap and he gave one last shake before he stopped moving.

Skyler rushed to Tissa's body and saw that he had simply knocked her over and his axe had only been from a slight cut on her ankle. She came to soon after. Skyler steeled himself as he walked back through the passageway to help his friends and new comrades fight off the bandits.

As He came back to the place where they had been fighting he didn't see where they had gone, but the corridor they had once held was now empty. Skyler walked cautiously around the corner his sword over his shoulder should a bandit try to rush him. When he turned the corner he found them standing around mocking the bodies of the bandits and taking vulneraries from them. Skyler sheathed his sword in relief, "What you guys didn't even leave one of them for me?"

Lloyd spoke up, "You're a bit late for that. Where were you in all this action?"

"I fought their leader who was guarding the treasure Tissa was talking about." Skyler replied.

Mark then said, "You missed my bandit-ke-bob, I skewered three of them at once, then Lloyd roasted 'em. Was great fun."

Skyler laughed, "Nice one," High-fiving Mark and Lloyd, "And how did you and Stefan fare Isabell?"

Isabell looked up and said, "Stefan did most of the work, I was almost completely useless." Stefan stood in the corner cleaning his axe of the blood it had collected.

Skyler and the group collected in the treasure room, lifting as much loot as they could as they made their way back to their cart. Skyler then said, "Well time to get going. We need to get to a more major city to set up shop, and sell off some of this loot."

A cheer rose up from Stefan Mark and Lloyd. They all climbed onto the cart, Isabell joined them as per the terms of her agreement form earlier. Stefan looked down at Tissa, "Would you like to come with us? Never hurts to have another along with us."

She smiled, "I'll be happy to come along


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The caravan was making its way through Za'ha Woods. On the way they saw a small shack and decided to see who was in it. Skyler knocked on the door and when it opened they saw the face of an elderly monk smiling at them.

"Welcome Friends," The monk called, "I am Artur, A monk who lives in these woods. I was a pivotal character in banishing the demon Formotiis."

Mark impressed by this coud only say, "Wow! You're a legend!"

Artur chuckled, "Hardly I was just doing the tasks set before me. Yet it was not without sacrifice…"

Tissa asked, "What did you sacrifice?"

"A lady I loved, Formotiis in a final breath crushed every bone in her body. Magic users lack the constitution to survive such strong attacks, sadly she didn't see it happening until it was too late." Artur looked down at this point.

"I'm sorry for your loss mister." Isabell said.

A crash came from behind Tissa and she turned drawing a blade but she dropped it instantly when she felt cold steel meet her neck. "Nobody move, asniper is crouched on that hilltop and is more than happy to riddle you with arrows." The shadowy figure dragged Tissa with him keeping his dagger right next to her neck the entire time as a hostage. "Artur, have these people hurt you in any way? Are they demanding money?"

"No, Colm they are simply passing by and I let them in. Is Neimi here as well?" Artur asked.

"Yep, I'll get her to come down." Making a gesture to the hilltop he dropped Tissa, "She'll be here soon. Sorry for the scare friends!" Colm pulled off his hood to reveal a lined face with streaks of silver running through his stunning electric blue hair.

An older lady entered behind Colm almost immediately and she had Pink long hair, the colour was very weak though and her face had a couple lines on it. "ARTUR!!!" She squealed happily. Artur embraced her, "Welcome Neimi, It has been quite a while since I have seen you two."

"I think we overstayed our welcome." Skyler said as he gathered the group together and prepared to leave. Colm blocked the way though.

"I see that sword you have there, Means you're a Mercenary, how about a quick fight?" Colm challenged.

Skyler never able to resist a fight replied, "Ok how many of us do you want to take on?"

Colm gestured at Neimi, "We might be older but us two and Artur can beat all of you."

Skyler smiled, "Well then let's go outside and see how well you do."

Artur grabbed a staff and followed everyone else outside. Artur the sage, Colm the assassin, and Neimi the sniper stood poised ready to fight Skyler's troupe. Skyler the mercenary, Mark the knight, Stefan the Fighter, Lloyd the shaman, Isabell the archer, and Tissa the thief.

They all launched at each other. Neimi drew her bow to its full length shooting off five arrows, forcing the younger counterparts to dive for cover. Artur followed Tissa closely launching spell after spell at her. Tissa climbed up a tree and hid there while she waited for Artur to walk below.

Artur however, had watched her climb it, and he began to chant for an Aura spell, the powerful spell engulfed the tree. Tissa seeing this however jumped form the tree rolling off a shoulder to take out some of the pain she would have felt form jumping. Artur stood over her and clubbed her with the staff he had. He healed her immediately after leaving her unconscious on the ground.

Colm dodged Mark's attacks, Mark chuckled knowing it was only a matter of time until he hit Colm. Colm suddenly whipped out his daggers, spun them around and moved around Mark so fast that he couldn't even be seen. Mark's armour fell away revealing a tall man in a plain tunic and trousers. Mark brought his lance in a sweeping motion to hit Colm but Colm ducked under his legs and then brought them up locked them around Mark's neck flipping Mark to the ground in disgrace. Leaping upon his prey Colm pinched a certain place on Mark's neck knocking him unconscious. Colm moved on through the forest looking for the next opponent.

Neimi was laying down covering fire and keeping the enemy pinned to the trees. An arrow flew back at her suddenly. It missed her though and as she looked at it she realized it had a dark spell bound to it she rolled away, and saw a huge explosion happen where she used to be. Neimi drew her bow aiming for the place where the arrow came from. All she heard was, "Nighty-night." As Stefan dropped from above using the flat edge of the axe to knock Neimi unconscious.

Artur, had felt the dark magic and moved towards Lloyd and Isabell's hiding place. Before walking in so they could see him, he pulled out a sleep staff and used it on what he thought was the archer. He heard the sound of someone dropping knowing he got one of them, he rushed in. A swarm of Luna guarded his way in though. Artur didn't even panic as he summoned a light spell to dispel the Luna, he then brought the staff up missing purposely to make Lloyd fall off balance, he then spun the staff, grabbed it in both hands and cracked it over Lloyd's head, knocking him unconscious. He quickly healed the wound after though.

Artur looked around the small clearing seeing the archer asleep on the ground he smiled at a job well done. "Nigthy-night" Stefan said as he crept up from behind and knocked Artur unconscious with the side of his axe.

Colm flew into the clearing and slashed at Stefan forcing him unconscious Stefan swung back though, making the Assassin have to watch his distance. Skyler exploded onto the scene launching at Colm. Colm dodged though Stefan charged him, Colm threw a dagger up and watched it get smashed by the more powerful axe. Skyler hacked at Colm with his sword. Colm feeling the pressure now, working with one dagger continued to dodge waiting for an opening. Stefan swung his axe and missed, Skyler followed up by a slash at Colm. Colm had spotted a second's delay in their stances. They tried the same manoeuvre again. This time Colm ran forward and rolled though Stefan's legs as he was recovering from his strike. Colm steeled himself to _silence_ the both of them.

"Wham!!!" Mark Cried as he slammed the side of his lance into the assassins body. Colm cringed at the hit, continuing with his _silence_ he was able to knock Stefan Unconscious and hit Skyler. Turning to Mark yet again, he jumped into the air and kicked Mark's head. Mark stumbled then fell with a crash this time he wasn't going to be waking up.

Colm and Skyler turned to face one another. They both ran forward Colm brought up his blade Skyler moved to Parry. Colm suddenly tucked his dagger in leapt over Skyler's blade and adjusting his hold threw the dagger where it pinned Skyler to the tree behind him. Colm came up and said, "You tried hard kid, you should be real proud, not everyone can force an assassin to use every inch of skill he has." Colm then plunged both of his hands into Skyler's neck and the world went black.


End file.
